1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roll up doors. The present invention is particularly directed towards roll up doors specially designed for interior closets. The mechanics of the door would include both manual and power-assist applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention appears unique in that most roll up doors are for weather-side installations while the present invention is designed specifically for interior use. Most interior-type devices disclosed were seen in classes and subclasses 160/264, 268S, 266, 272, 273, and 274. The following patents seem most pertinent to the present invention: A patent issued to Clark on Apr. 8, 1873, U.S. Pat. No. 137,595, discloses rolling metallic shutters which ride in a leather padded track, and a patent numbered 1,746,723, dated Feb. 11, 1930, granted to Valentine illustrates rolling window screens and the like. A roll up door similar to a roll front desk door is shown in the German patent numbered 2,172,956, issued Sept. 12, 1939. A covered top roller is shown in the Novales curtain assembly of Pat. No. 3,116,097, dated Dec. 31, 1963, and double curtains are seen in Pat. No. 3,237,682, dated Mar. 1, 1966, issued on Davis.
The Pierce device shown in Pat. No. 3,430,677, is a roll-type flexible sheet closure rolled on a drum and using a spring similar to a roll up house shade for powering the roller. The Pierce patent is dated Mar. 4, 1969, and in a similar structure, Clark, Pat. No. 3,292,685, issued Dec. 20, 1966, adds a vertically positioned motor for powering a horizontal shaft. A rolling screen assembly is illustrated in Pat. No. 3,882,921, dated May 13, 1975, issued to Sandall of England.